In Which We See the Second Generation
by ZeldaPotter
Summary: They grew up together, they learned about their parents together, they were best friends just like their parents. All six of them. Funny, Sad and romantic one shots about the second generation Gaang. Latest: In which Aang is locked in a closet
1. In Which Tenzin Has His First Kiss

**Greetings Korra fandom! Welcome to a fanfiction about the second generation Gaang! So, some of these might be au (For example if Tenzin had stayed with Lin) most of them will be when they're kids/teens some might be when they're adults. Most will be funny, some sad others romantic. The Gaang will be featured in them too. Sometimes they're ages won't be important but I just want you to know Kya is the oldest, she's two years older than Bumi and Ursa (Zuko's daughter) three years older than Tenzin, four years older than Lin and six years older than Iroh (Zuko's son) Lin, Kya and Ursa are best friends, as are Bumi, Tenzin and Iroh. Hope you like them :D  
"In which we find Tenzin's first kiss" **

"I dare you to kiss Tenzin!" Twelve year old Kya yelled at Lin. Lin was blushing slightly and Ursa laughed.

"No!" She yelled. Don't get her wrong, she wanted too. She'd had a crush on Tenzin for as long as she could remember but that didn't mean she wanted to kiss him on a dare. Ursa raised her eyebrows.

"I thought a Beifong never backed down from a challenge?" Lin glared at her. She stood up and stomped out of the room. Kya and Ursa followed.

"I hate you both" She muttered. They went to the dining room where Tenzin sat. Unfortunately for Lin, he wasn't alone. He was discussing something with Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph. _Great, just great._ She thought. Lin walked up to them, bent down to Tenzin's level and planted her lips on his for less than a second. The adults eyes widened, Kya and Ursa laughed, Tenzin was blushing uncontrollably and Lin just walked away.

"…Did my feet just feel what they think they felt?" Toph asked.

"Well, I know my eyes saw what they think they saw" Aang said while chuckling. Tenzin attempted to say something but Sokka cut him off.

"Tenzin's got a girlfriend!" Katara slapped him.

"Sokka! Don't make fun of him, I think it's sweet" Kya and Ursa laughed at Tenzin's discomfort and followed Lin outside.

"I hate you both!" She said again, but she smiled while she said it.

**Little Linzin feels :D So, this was freaking short, but others will be longer! I hope… :P**


	2. In Which Bumi Is Hungry

**Just wanted to make one thing clear, just because in the summary the two characters are Lin and Tenzin doesn't mean that all of them will be about Lin and Tenzin. Oh and thanks to the favoriters/alerters! Anyway, Read on!**

"**In which Bumi is hungry"**

Bumi was hungry. Bumi was hungry and no one was home. His mother wasn't there to make him food, neither was his sister. His father and brother went on 'spiritual journey' so they couldn't make him food either. Now, he could try to cook something himself, but last time he did that… well, he nearly set the entire house on fire. So now he was hungry, and there was no one to make him food. There were some dumplings laying around, but he wasn't in the mood for dumplings, no Bumi was in the mood for soup. Noodle soup. And he knew just the girl who made the best noodle soup; maybe he could even get some fire flakes! There was just one problem. That girl lived in the Fire Nation. So Bumi had two options. He could either steal his little brothers flying bison and go to the Fire Nation just to get some noodle soup and fire flakes, or he could stay home and starve to death.  
"Now just where is Oogi?" He wondered out loud.

An hour later Bumi was nearly across the ocean, going to the Fire Nation. His parents would probably kill him for 1; Taking his brothers bison without permission. 2; Leaving Air Temple Island without permission. 3; Going to the Fire Nation without permission and 4; Being too lazy to make his own food. But he didn't care, he wasn't _just_ going for the food, he was also going for the girl. Yeah, so maybe he had a tiny crush on Ursa, so what? It was nothing compared to Tenzin's crush on Lin. They were twelve, well, Lin was eleven, and yet they argued like an old married couple. Pretty soon, Bumi could see the Great Gates of Roku (formerly known as the Great Gates of Azulon, Fire Lord Zuko had them renamed after the war) he also saw the Fire Nation palace. Bumi landed Oogi in the gardens and there he saw Iroh and another fire bender practicing an Agni Kai. He called a time out after he saw Bumi.  
"Hey Bumi. Come here to flirt with my sister?"

"You know it!" Iroh gave him a thumbs up and went back to his fight. Bumi walked around in the palace for a while and yelled yelled Ursa's name over and over.

"Boom-Boom?" Bumi chuckled at her nick name for him "What are you doing here!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "How did you even get here?"

"Stole Oogi"

"You stole your brothers bison?"

"Yup!"

"You didn't come all this way just to see me did you?" Ursa batted her eyelashes and giggled, attempting to flirt with him.

"Nah. I was hungry and no one was home so I came here to see if you'd make me some soup" Ursa's smile dropped and she glared at him.

"You came all this way for _soup?"_

"And fire flakes"

"You're impossible"

"I'm not impossible! Just… hungry. Will you make me food or not?" Ursa continued glaring.

"Fine" And so in the end, Bumi got his wish. He got noodle soup and fire flakes. And when he returned he got grounded for three weeks. But he didn't mind, he got food and he got to see Ursa, so he was just fine.

**Nother short one :S Sorry, I just really wanted to finish this one before I went to sleep. **


	3. In Which Hide and Explode Is Played

**Thank you to all the reviewers/favoriters/alerters :D So, it was never really explained how hide and explode is played, seeing as though Aang had soot on his face some people thought it has to do with fire bending but Aang couldn't fire bend at that time but maybe only the person seeking needs to fire bend, I have a theory that it's just normal hide and seek but once the seeker finds you they fire bend at you, why? Because they're firebenders and enjoy seeing pain. But then why's it called hide and **_**explode?**_** So maybe there's mini bombs or something involved? Just harmless small exploding things. Well, that's the theory I'm going with in this chapter.  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
"In which hide and explode is played"**

"I'm bored. Let's play something" Kya said. They were on Air Temple Island and there was nothing to do, their parents were inside discussing some dumb boring thing so they weren't even allowed inside.

"Oh! Let's play airball!" Tenzin suggested.

"Right, so that we can all fall flat on our faces. I say we play earth soccer" Lin said.

"How about we play something a non bender can play too? Like redemption or kuai ball" Bumi told them.

"No, no, no and last time we played kuai ball, Ursa's Azula side came out, and I don't think anyone wants to see that again" Kya said. Lin and Tenzin shuddered as they remembered their friend yelling in triumph.

"That was one time!" Ursa said angrily.

"It was all times! Every time you win a game you get like that! Even when you play Pai Sho with grandfather!" Iroh yelled, by grandfather he was referring to his namesake.

"That is not true! …Okay so maybe it's a little true. Alright fine. It's completely true"

"We're gonna play hide and explode!" Kya told them.

"Great. Explosions. Fun" Tenzin muttered sarcastically.

"Can I be it? Please, please, please?" Lin begged.

"Sure" Lin smirked. "Count to fifty and we'll hide" Lin closed her eyes and starting counting while everyone else hid. Kya decided to hide behind some bushes while Iroh hid in between a couple of sky bisons , Tenzin went to hide in the air bending gates only to find Bumi already there.  
"Beat it baldy, this is my hiding spot"

"So what? We can both hide here"

"Hmpf. Fine" Meanwhile, Ursa, being the only smart one decided to hide at the top of one of the 10,289 trees on the island, she didn't trust Lin when they played hide and explode, Lin always wanted to it and she always won, Ursa had a feeling she was cheating somehow.

Lin finished counting and smirked. _Idiots…_ She thought. Had they forgotten about her seismic sense? She put her foot down and felt the earth. She felt that Kya was nearest, right behind some bushes.  
"What a smart hiding place" She muttered. Lin snuck up behind Kya, she lit one of the bombs threw it and yelled "Boo!" Kya screamed and jumped in the air as the bomb exploded. "Why you little-!" Lin laughed and went on to find Iroh. She found him sleeping on a bison. She laughed and threw the bomb at him, it landed right on his butt which made Lin laugh even more. Once it exploded Iroh screamed in pain, and now his butt was full of soot. "How'd you find me so quickly?"

"I heard your snores Sifu Hotman" She lied and went over to the air bending training facilities where she knew Tenzin and Bumi were… Strange, she hadn't felt Ursa anywhere, oh well, she'd find her eventually. She stood by the air bending gates.

"Hey twinkletoes! I know you're both in there, I'd throw a bomb but I wouldn't wanna risk ruining your precious 'two thousand year old relics'" She mocked "So if I were you, I'd just come out now" Tenzin and Bumi sighed and walked out.

"Well, that's everyone! You win again Lin" Kya said.

"No, it's not everyone. I still haven't found Ursa" Lin said angrily. She hadn't felt Ursa anywhere…

"So… does that mean Ursa won?" Bumi asked.

"Of course not!" Lin snapped, she'd find Ursa, she wouldn't let her win. After searching the entire island _five_ times Lin gave up.

"Alright Ursa! You win!" Ursa appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes!" She yelled "I've defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your humiliation!"

"…Congratulations. You beat me"

"Yeah I did!" That was the thing about Ursa, sometimes… she was just as insane as her aunt.

_Fourty years later_

Lin had just sensed the tunnel in Hiroshi Sato's mansion and realization dawned on Tenzin.  
"Wait a minute…" He said. "That's how you always beat us at hide and explode!" He yelled.

"…What?" She said, the others stared at him.

"Whenever we played hide and explode you always won! You used seismic sense! You cheated!"

"… Well, _duh! _It was pretty obvious I was using it. Congratulations Tenzin, it took you forty years to figure out something that was so obvious"


	4. In Which Kya Is In Love

**So yesterday I wrote a new chapter, uploaded it and went to sleep, then when I woke up I got 23 emails… I love you guys. Seriously, I love you guys.  
"In which Kya is in love"**

Kya was in love. She was eighteen and she was in love. He was in her class at school and in Kya's opinion he was the best looking guy _ever_. He was sweet, he was funny, he was smart and he was attractive, he was perfect. He had asked her out on a date and of course she said yes, but before she went out with him she wanted her two best friends to meet him. She knew her friends would be at her home with her brothers and she was right, she walked into her living room and found Ursa and Bumi making out on the couch. Sometimes it was hard being the only single one out of your best friends, especially if you were the oldest well, technically, Lin and Tenzin weren't dating but they might as well be, but that would soon change. Kya cleared her throat and the couple jumped in shock. Bumi rubbed his head. "Um… hey sis"

"Ursa, could you come with me please?" She asked.

"Well, I'm kind of busy in case you haven't noticed" She said and gestured to herself and Bumi.

"Ursa. Come. Now" Ursa sighed and stood up.

"You're so bossy" She muttered.

"Bossy? _Me? _Where did you get that from! I'm so not bossy!" Ursa snorted but Kya ignored it. They went on to find Lin. Lin was with Tenzin of course, Lin was chucking rocks at Tenzin while he dodged them and air bended at her. Those two were always fighting to see who had the better element.  
"Hey! Lin!" Kya yelled, Lin turned her head to look at Kya which gave Tenzin an opportunity to knock her down.

"Ha! I win! Air is the best element ever!" He cheered and danced around.

"Thanks a lot Kya" She muttered. Glaring at Tenzin, she bended a hole in the earth next to where Tenzin was doing his victory dance and he fell in.

"Ow!" Kya ignored her brothers cries of pain and dragged the others away.

"Guess what?" The girls opened their mouths ready to say something but Kya cut them off "Don't actually guess. So… I'm in love you guys!" Kya expected them to jump up and cheer or something, but they just stared at her.

"_Again?" _Lin asked.

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"Well, this is like the twelfth time you've said you were in 'love'"

"Actually it's the fifteenth" Ursa said. Kya sighed.

"But it's real this time!"

"You thought it was real last time too, but then you found out he didn't like blubbered seal jerky so you ended it with him" Lin told her.

"Okay yes, but this time it's really real. You guys will love him. He's really really _really_ good looking"

"Well, alright. Let's meet him. What's his name?" Ursa asked.

"Chien-Po! He should be at the library right now, come on!" Kya had dragged them to the library and was now frantically searching for him

"Oh! There he is!" She said pointing behind a bookshelf. Now, from the way Kya had described him Lin and Ursa were expecting the best looking guy on the planet, they were expecting a tall muscular guy with long perfect flowing hair and with a voice that would make anyone's heart melt. What they were not expecting was a rather large fellow, and by rather large they meant huge, not muscular at all and short muddy colored hair. Kya usually had better taste than this.

"Well? What do you think? Isn't he so good looking?"

"Um…" Ursa looked back and forth between Chien-Po and Kya

"Well… He certainly is um…" Lin couldn't think of anything to describe him with other than _large_.

"He's um… Not the best looking guy you've ever gone out with Kya"

"Seriously? You guys think my crush is ugly? You!" She said pointing to Lin "You're boyfriend is _bald!_"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lin yelled, Kya ignored that.

"You your boyfriend" She looked at Ursa "Your boyfriend is… _Bumi_. Ick"

"She has a point… Well, if you think he's cute then okay. It's your opinion, your crush. Do you think it'll work out?" Lin asked.

"Of course it will!" It didn't. They broke up after two weeks.

**I can't seem to write longer things. Oh well…**


	5. In Which a ProBending Team Is Formed

**Again, thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! This has been in my head for a really long while and I've seen a bunch of headcanons about it on tumblr. So I decided to write it. This is just part one, there'll be other parts but not necessarily directly after this chapter. Just so it's clear, Lin is 14, Ursa is 16 and Kya is 17 almost 18 in this chapter.  
"In Which a Pro-Bending Team Is Formed"**

The girls were bored. Big surprise. They were always bored, they didn't go on cool adventures around the world like their parents, they wanted to, but their parents wouldn't let them. So, here they were, on Air Temple Island, with absolutely nothing to do. Kya kept complaining about how bored she was, Ursa was complaining about how Bumi wasn't there and Lin was complaining about how hungry she was.  
"I'm _bored!_"

"I miss Bumi!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Let's do something!" Kya suggested.

"Can we get food while we do something?"

"Can we visit Bumi while we do something?"

"Yes and no"

"Aw…" Ursa started. "Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"We could go watch a pro-bending match or something" Kya said.

"Yeah, sure, why not" Lin said in a very bored manner. The girls stood up and Kya made a path of ice on the water so they could walk to the Pro-Bending arena. Today's match was the Boar-Q-pines versus the Tiger Seals. It would probably be a boring match though, seeing as though the Boar-Q-pines were unbeatable, but it was always fun to see them crush another team. They arrived and sat on the seats closest to the ring.

"Oh this is gonna be so cool" Lin said.

"I can't believe Tenzin doesn't like pro-bending matches!" Ursa exclaimed.

"Eh, you know him, all boring and monk like" Kya told her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight's match is brought to you by Cabbage Corps Cabberrific Cabbages!" The announcer yelled.

"…Cabberrific? Did he seriously just say cabberrific?" Ursa asked.

"Is that even a word?" Kya shushed them, the match was beginning.

The Boar-Q-pines came out and the crowd went wild, they were cheering and screaming their names, some people were even dressed like them, the crown also went wild when the Tiger Seals came out, but not as wild as before. The referee blew on his whistle and the match had begun. The fire bender from the Tiger Seals bended at the water bender from the Boar-Q-Pines, but he dodged it, meanwhile their earth bender threw an earth disk at the fire bender and he was knocked back to the second zone. The girls cheered for the earth bender, but Lin cheered loudest.

Now, both the water benders were battling each other while the earth bender for the Boar-Q-pines went against the fire bender of the Tiger Seals and the Boar-Q-pines' fire bender was busy with the other earth bender. The Boar-Q-pines' water bender had managed to knock the other one all the way to the third zone. This time Kya cheered the loudest. The Tiger Seals' fire and water bender attempted to knock the Boar-Q-pines to another zone so that they could help their earth bender, but the Boar-Q-pines were extremely good at dodging. All three of them went against the earth bender and he was knocked off of the ring.

"Boar-Q-Pines gain territory!" They moved over to the Tiger Seals' first zone. The Tiger Seals' water bender was angry, he attacked the other water bender with icicles.

"HEY! That's against the rules!" Kya yelled. The water bender got a yellow flag. The referee blew on his flag claiming that the Boar-Q-pines had won this round. In the beginning to the second round the other Tiger seals were busy yelling at the water bender so that gave the Boar-Q-pines a good opening. The earth bender shot discs at all of them, hitting the other earth bender in the stomach, the fire bender in the shoulder and the water bender in the chest, this sent them all back a zone. Then the fire bender attacked them which also sent them back one more zone. Finally, the water bender used a water whip to send them all over the ring. The Boar-Q-pines won the match.

The girls cheered like crazy.  
"Guys! I just had the best idea ever!" Ursa told them.

"What?" They asked.

"Let's form a pro-bending team!" She said. Kya's eyes widened.

"That… is… quite possibly, the _best_ idea ever" She said.

"Told you!"

"Let's do it. Let's so do it. This is gonna be awesome" Lin said. As they were walking back home they spoke of Ursa's idea.

"We're gonna need our parents' permission though" Ursa said.

"Of course they'll give it to us! What we really need to worry about, is a name" Lin told them.

"Oh I got it!" Kya started "The Buffalo Yaks!"

"… That makes us sound fat" Ursa told her. "What about; The Elephant Rats!"

"Ew, I don't wanna be a rat" Kya said.

"The Sealguanas?" Ursa suggested again.

"No"

"The Hog Monkeys?" Lin suggested.

"Hog Monkeys are ugly" Ursa said "We need something original…"

"Something like… the Flying Bisons!" Kya said proudly.

"Again, makes us sound fat"

"What about the Winged Lemurs?" Lin told them.

"Yeah! Let's be lemurs! Momo could be our mascot!" Kya cheered.

"Well there you go! We'll ask our parents tonight, and then, the Flying Lemurs will be Republic City's new best pro-bending team!" Ursa said, the others cheered.

"I thought we were the Winged Lemurs?" Lin asked.

"...Same thing"

**:) I don't know what to write here.**


	6. In Which Lin and Tenzin Fly

**You guys… you guys. The episode. Yesterdays episode. I'm not gonna lie, I actually started crying. Oh, and let's just pretend Ursa (Who I'm assuming is General Iroh's mother) named her son after her great uncle **_**and **_**her brother. Or I could change Iroh's name to Roku… Meh, whatever you guys want. So here, after me being all depressed about Lin, have some Linzin fluff.  
"In Which Lin and Tenzin fly"**

"Why exactly are we up here?" Lin asked Tenzin. He had dragged her all the way on top of his father's statue and she had no idea why. "And why'd you bring your glider?" Tenzin smiled.

"You'll find out soon, don't worry. Just let me ask you something, are you afraid of heights?"

"Well, I'm at the top of this humongous statue of your father and I'm not scared so no. You should know Tenzin, I'm not scared of anything" Tenzin raised his eyebrows. He knew there must've been something she was scared of. He'd find out what it was, maybe not now, but some day he would. Tenzin opened his glider and put it on his back.

"Climb on" He said. Lin stared at him as if he'd suddenly grown another head.

"Um… What?"

"Climb on" He repeated, slowly this time.

"You… You want me to get on that thing?" She asked hesitantly "And do what exactly?" He laughed.

"Fly with me of course. It'll be fun!"

"Right… Uh, no" There was no way she was getting on that thing. Not because she was scared, because she wasn't, but because she was an earth bender, she preferred being on earth.

"How come? You scared?" He teased.

"Of course not! I just-" Tenzin cut her off.

"You're scared. You're scared to come with me" She glared at him and wordlessly climbed on top of the glider behind him.

"Ready?"

"I despise you" Tenzin laughed and walked off the statue. Lin screamed as they fell off and right as she thought they would fall in the water Tenzin bended the air around them and they were lifted in the air. She was scared; though she wouldn't admit it to Tenzin she was absolutely terrified. Of course she trusted Tenzin but what if the two of them became too heavy for him to carry? What if they fell? She was an earth bender, she shouldn't be in the air, she should be on land. She looked down and saw Republic city, then she realized how high they were, the people looked like ants. Lin still felt terrified but… she also felt free. They floated above the city and people so freely, like clouds. Up here there was nothing to worry about, not about her mother always coming home hurt from work, not Kya and Ursa teasing her about her crush on Tenzin, not about school or bad grades, nothing. She was free. She laughed as Tenzin twirled them around. Tenzin smiled as he saw how happy she was.

"See? I told you this would be fun!"

"This is terrifying!" She yelled.

"But?"

"But… Still kind of fun. I prefer to be on land though!" He laughed and they continued flying around the city. Tenzin flew them all around and they saw everything before finally landing on Air Temple Island. When they landed Lin jumped off the island, spread her arms and laid her body on the ground.

"Land! Solid land!" She yelled. Tenzin laid down next to her. Then Kya ran outside.

"You two have fun on your _date_?" She yelled.

"It was not a date!" Tenzin yelled back. And suddenly, Lin missed being in the sky.

**Yes, this was horrible. And short. Ah well. **


	7. In Which Permission Is Asked

**Well everyone, I must say the season finale was brilliant. I did not see that coming, good for you Tarrlok you're not a huge jerk anymore. But in the end nothing even mattered because Lin got her bending back. Now then, I ship Tokka, I'm sorry if you don't but I do. So in my avatar world, after Lin was born Toph and Sokka got together and he is now her step father. But I had a theory, maybe I could change Iroh into like 'Hakoda' or something and make him Sokka and Suki's son (But they're not together anymore) Tell me what you think about that. But anyway, I give you Pro-bending part 2!  
"In which permission is asked"**

There, it was settled, all they needed to do now was ask their parents' permission. Lin headed home, she knew her mother would say yes, Toph would probably come to every match a cheer and yell 'That's my girl!' whenever Lin knocked someone off of the ring. Her stepfather however… Well, she was sure if her mother agreed, he would too.  
Ursa walked to her vacation home in Republic city, though it wasn't really a vacation home like the one in Ember Island, she and her family spent more time here than they did in the actual Fire Nation, not that that bothered Ursa or anything… It might take some time to convince her father to let her pro-bend, but Ursa had Zuko wrapped around her finger, she could get him to do whatever she wanted. Her mother probably wouldn't care, she'd tell her to do what she wanted as long as she didn't get killed.  
Kya was sure her parents wouldn't mind either. They'd tell her to be careful, but of course she'd be careful, it's not like she was planning on getting herself killed in the arena.  
'They'll definitely say yes' all three of them thought.

* * *

"_What? _What do you mean _no_?" Lin yelled.

"I mean, I think it's dangerous. So, no. I'm not letting you join a pre-bending team" Toph said simply while sipping her tea.

"_Dangerous?_ You think pro-bending is dangerous? This coming from the person who competed at Earth Rumble XI at the age of twelve? Which, may I add, is a bunch of people chucking _giant_ rocks at each other, while pro-bending is small, circular, earth disks? Giant rocks are way more dangerous than small circular earth disks!"

"Yeah, but earth rumble XI didn't have water or fire bending!"

"You said yourself that water and fire are weak element compared to earth! Sokka! Talk some sense into her!"

"Lin, I have to agree with your mother. I think it's really dangerous"

"You two fought a bunch of crazy Fire Nation soldiers, took down an entire fleet or air ships, a guy who could fire bend _with his mind_ and spirits know what else at the ages of twelve and fifteen, but I'm fourteen and only want to chuck earth discs at other people, and that's not allowed. Where is the logic in that!" Lin yelled "I thought you of all people would want me to do this!" She said looking at her mother.

"Look Lin, I think it would be really cool if you did this but you're just too young and I don't want you to get hurt" Toph said. Lin crossed her arms and glared at her mother and step father.

"I'm going to see Tenzin" She muttered. Sokka tried to say something to her but she left already.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fire Lords vacation home, Ursa wasn't having much luck either.

"But daddy-"

"My answer is no Ursa. Mai, talk some sense into your daughter" Mai looked up from the newspaper and looked at Ursa.

"No" She said.

"Mom!"

"Our answer is no Ursa" Zuko said.

"But that's not fair! Now Lin and Kya will be allowed to but I won't and then they can't compete because you two wouldn't let me join them!"

"Do you know that they got permission?" Mai asked.

"Well, no but I'm sure aunt Toph would-"

"You don't know that. Maybe none of you got permission" Mai told her and continued to read the newspaper. This is ridiculous. Ursa thought. Pro-bending isn't dangerous. It's just a couple of people bending at each other, Kya, Tenzin, Iroh, Lin and herself did more damage when they had bending battles. Spirits, aunt Toph probably did more damage to uncle Sokka when they arm wrestled! But Ursa knew there was no convincing her parents anymore. Fine then, she didn't need permission.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Aang yelled.

"It's too dangerous!" Katara said. Really? Kya thought. _Really?_

"Pro-bending is stupid" Tenzin said.

"Shut it baldy! No one asked you!" Kya yelled.

"Don't speak to your brother that way Kya!" Katara scolded her.

"Well no one asked him" Kya muttered.

"Pro-bending is a mockery of bending!"

"You're just jealous 'cuz they don't include air bending!"

"I'm glad they don't include air bending! Then it would be a mockery to air bending!"

"It doesn't matter what it's a mockery to! The point is, it's dangerous!" Aang said. Kya stood up angrily and walked outside fuming. There, she saw that her two best friends had arrived on the island.

"I'm not allowed" She muttered to them.

"Neither am I" Lin muttered as well.

"This is so stupid! I say we compete anyway!" Ursa started "We can still become a pro-bending team without their permission. We're the Flying Lemurs!"

"I thought we were the Winged Lemurs?" Lin asked.

"Same thing! Flying Lemurs sounds cooler anyway!"

"It does sound cooler…" Kya said.

"So we're the Flying Lemurs now?"

"I guess. We should get like, outfits and stuff" Ursa told them. Then they started arguing. Lin wanted green uniforms, Kya wanted blue and Ursa wanted red. Ursa wanted them to have a logo, Kya thought logos were stupid and Lin didn't care about logos. Lin didn't want them to wear helmets 'I can take a little water in my face!' She said, Kya and Ursa did want them. In the end, they settled on Ursa's choice for red uniforms, Kya's choice for no logo and Lin's choice for no helmets.

"I still think we should have helmets…" Kya muttered. Kya had signed them up, and their first match was next week versus the Armadillo Bears. They were really excited, of course they would need to think of a lie to tell their parents, but they'd think of that later.

**That no helmet thing came from a post on tumblr :P Hope you enjoyed it! And Toph would probably support Lin if this were to really happen, but uh... for the sake of this story? It'll be funnier if she dissagrees.**


	8. In Which An Airship is Stolen

**Evening! Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! So I went ob vacation but now I'm back! And I present to you, MANY CHAPTERS (Today or tomorrow)! So here we have some Bursaness and some Lin being epic with an appearance by Tenzin. Enjoy! Bumi's 15 and Lin is 13. Bumi might be a bit ooc in this I'm not really sure… But let's just say he fears the wrath of Toph.  
"In which an airship is stolen"**

Bumi was depressed. He laid face down on the couch in his living room when he heard someone come in. Bumi ignored that person, assuming that they would also ignore him, but that person sat next to him.  
"What's with you?" He heard Lin say. He was too upset to answer so he just groaned.

"Not exactly an answer"

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'll answer that if you answer my question" She was so stubborn sometimes! Bumi sighed but didn't answer, Lin rolled her eyes.

"I came to see Tenzin okay? But he isn't here, so I'm stuck with you"

"Gee, thanks for the compliment"

"Yeah yeah yeah, will you tell me what's with you or not?"

"Okay look, I like this girl-"

"Is her name Ursa?" Lin asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"…Why am I even telling you this?" Honestly, why was he discussing this with his brothers girlfriend?

"So it _is _her!" Bumi sighed again.

"Yes… But I also like this other girl… And I don't know which I like more!"

"Is that it? I can help you easily, we'll make a list of pros and cons, what's the other girls name?" She said while grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

"Jing…"

"Well, we'll start with the cons. Ursa first. What don't you like about her?"

"Well… She's bossy, can't stand to lose, sometimes she's plain crazy, she talks too much, we have nothing in common, she's too into her looks she…" To be honest, there were so many cons about Ursa, but that's what Bumi loved about her. She wasn't perfect, and to him, that made her perfect.

"Alright, that's enough! Spirits, what about Jing? What's wrong with her?"

"She… She's not Ursa" Lin put down the pen and stared, wide eyed, at him. For a second he thought she was going to slap him.

"That… That is so sweet" She thought for a moment before grabbing his arm and dragged him outside.

"Uh… Where are going?"

"The Fire Nation" Before he could ask why she continued "You're gonna admit to Ursa that you like her and then you're gonna kiss and do that whole couple thing"

"I am?"

"Yup"

"And how do you propose we get there?" Tenzin and his father had gone with Oogi and Appa, and the other sky bisons weren't ready to fly yet, so unless she could get a hold of an airship, which he doubted, there was no way to get there.

"Airship" Perhaps he spoke too soon. But where would she get an airship? The only airships in Republic city were the ones owned by the… police. Of course.

"We're asking your mom if we can borrow one of her airships?" Lin just laughed and dragged him to the ferry that was heading into the city. Lin dragged him all across the city until they arrived at the police headquarters. They snuck in and hid from any of the metal benders that walked by. Finally they arrived at her mother's office.

"Wait here" She instructed.

"Wait! What if someone asks me what I'm doing here?"

"I don't know… Tell them you're the avatar's son or something!"

"…How will that help?"

"Just do it"

"How'd I let her drag me into this…" He muttered. Lin went inside only to find her mother snoring loudly on her desk. Lin laughed and crept quietly behind her mother's desk. Slowly, she pulled out a drawer and took a pair of keys, Toph let out a loud snore and moved her head. Lin kissed her forehead before leaving.

"So, did she say it's okay?" Bumi asked when Lin came back outside.

"Who?"

"Your mom? You did go in there to ask permission to take one of the airships… right?"

"…Yeah. Permission" Lin dragged him outside to the airships. They went into one and she started it.

"Lin… You do have permission for this don't you?"

"Since when do you care about having permission for anything? I've lost count of how many times you've stolen Oogi from Tenzin!"

"I don't care about permission! But when it comes to the chief of police… Just tell me you got permission"

"I don't"

"So… So, we're stealing an airship! From your mother!"

"Pretty much"

"You… you realize she's going to kill you right?"

"Yeah…" The ship lifted in the air and they started flying. Suddenly, the ship jolted down and Bumi screamed.

"You do know how to fly this thing right?" Lin said nothing.

"LIN!"

"I kind of know how to fly it okay?" That wasn't true, and so after twenty minutes of Bumi and Lin yelling at each other, they started to hear noises coming from the engine.

"Is that supposed to be happening?" Bumi asked.

"… You're the one who's good with machines, you tell me!"

"Well, seeing as though the water is coming closer… No. No that's not supposed to be happening"

"… Uh oh…"

"Uh oh? That's all you have to say? '_Uh oh?'_"

"What am I supposed to say!"

"Nice going Lin. Nice going. Now we're gonna die. Great. Just great!"

"We'll be fine Snoozles. We're just gonna land on the water, then we'll be fine"

"And how do you expect to get back to land? Swim?"

"Um… Look, there's a phone, we'll just… call Tenzin!"

"Tenzin went on some spiritual journey with my dad!"

"What is it with air benders and their stupid spiritual journeys!"

"Maybe they're back now!" Bumi yelled, grabbed the phone and dialed his home number. Finally Tenzin picked up.

"Hello?"

"Baby brother! We um… need your help" He heard Tenzin sigh.

"Who is we and what did you do now?" The airship landed on the water with a huge splash, but they were fine.

"Well, me and Lin kind of-" Tenzin started to panic, was Lin is trouble? Did something happen? Was she hurt?

"What happened? What is it? Is she alright?" Aang, who stood next to Tenzin heard the worry in his sons voice and started listening in.

"_We're_ both fine thanks for asking. But well, _Lin_ stole an airship and uh… we kind of crashed and need someone to pick us up" Tenzin sighed again and Aang chuckled slightly.

"So uh, could you and Oogi come find us? We shouldn't be too far from Republic City, I can kind of see dad's huge head from here"

"Fine"

"Thanks man, oh and, could you not mention this to anyone? We'll be in so much trouble if anyone find out"

"Uh…" Tenzin's eyes trailed to his father who raised his eyebrows. "I'll be there soon. Bye" He said quickly and hung up.

"They're grounded aren't they?"

"Oh yeah"

"Good news. Tenzin will be here soon!" Bumi said.

"And he won't tell anyone?"

"Nope. He'll take us back to Republic City and we can just pretend this whole thing never happened"

"After we go to the Fire Nation, you mean"

"Precisely! I mean… what?"

"We're still going to Ursa"

"_Lin!" _And so the arguing began again until Tenzin and Oogi arrived, he didn't look happy.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Beifong over there decided to play Cupid and stole an airship to take me to the Fire Nation"

"Tenzin, you could take us there on Oogi right?"

"We should get back home and-"

"Please Tenzin?" Lin pleaded and pouted her lips.

"O-okay" He said while blushing slightly.

"Wimp" Bumi muttered under his breath. The sun was starting to set but soon enough the three arrived at the Fire Nation palace. Lin dragged Bumi off of Oogi and into the palace with Tenzin walking behind them. Inside they saw their uncle Zuko and aunt Mai drinking tea and playing Pai-Sho. Normal people would be surprised to see three teenagers who lived so far away barge into their home, but this had happened so often, Zuko and Mai had used to it, they were surprised that Kya wasn't with them though.

"Hello children" Zuko said.

"Hi uncle Zuko and aunt Mai, can't talk, gotta find Ursa, bye!" Lin said quickly and dragged the other two outside to the turtleduck pond were Ursa usually was. Lin pushed Bumi to Ursa.

"Bumi? What are you doing here? Are you hungry again?"

"Um… I-I'm here because um… W-well, I w-wanted to t-tell you… s-something" Lin couldn't believe this. Bumi, who was always so forward and well, downright perverted with girls, and now… now he was stuttering like a child! He must really like her…  
Ursa raised her eyebrows.

"I-I wanted to tell you that um…" Lin couldn't take this anymore. She walked out and pushed Bumi out of the way.

"He wanted to tell you that he's completely and madly in love with you and wants to have adorable little water tribe fire bending babies with you" Ursa's eyes were wide as was Bumi's mouth, Tenzin burst into laughter.

"You're welcome" Lin said and walked away.

"Um…" Bumi started.

"Is that true?" Ursa asked.

"Uh… well…" _This is it_… Bumi thought. _Time to use the technique dad told me about…_ Bumi grabbed Ursa's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Baby… you're my forever girl" He said and planted a slobbery kiss on her lips. After that, Lin got grounded for the rest of her life, Bumi got grounded for three months but he was dating Ursa, so it wasn't that bad.

**Friends for the win! More chapters coming soon and for those of you who read my story 'The Other Airbender' I promise it will be updated either tomorrow or Tuesday.**


	9. In Which A Lullaby Is Sung

**Thanks to the reviewers/alerters/favoriters!  
"In which a lullaby is sung"**

"Daddy?" Aang turned around to see his four year old daughter standing behind him dragging the stuffed saber moose lion cub she got from Sokka behind her. He was surprised to see her, it was late, his sons and his wife had already gone to bed.

"Yes Kya?"

"I can't sleep" She said. Aang smiled softly and picked her up.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" He asked as he started wqlking towards her room. Kya shook her head.

"I want you to sing a lullaby like mommy does to Ten and Bumi" She muttered sleepily. Aang brought her to bed and tucked her in. A lullaby? He didn't really know any lullabys. There was one the monks used to sing to him when he was a baby but he didnt remember it.

"It doesn't have to be a lullaby... Just a song is okay too" She mumbled and layer her head on his lap

"Uh..." Aang started singing the first song that came to his mind "Two lovers, forbidden from one another, a war divides their people and a mountain divides them apart" Kya was slighty laughing "built a path to be together... Something, something, something... SECRET TUNNEL, SECRET TUNNEL, THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS, SECRET SECRET SECRET TUNNEL YEAH!" Kya was laughing loudly now.

"Is that a real song?" Aang laughed.

"It sure it. It was taught to me by a very wise man"

"Uncle Sokka?" Aang burst out in laughter. His children spent _way_ too much time with their uncle.

"Night daddy…" She whispered. Since that night Aang had to sing 'the tale of the two lovers' every night for Kya. Even when she was a teenager. Even when she went to sleep over at Lin or Ursa's house she'd always call before going to sleep and make him sing for her, this sometimes annoyed Aang seeing as though whenever she slept over at someone's house she would sleep until 3 in the morning, but it was his little girl, so he didn't mind that much.

**Well that was super short. But KYA OH MY GOD I LOVE HER. **


	10. In Which Aang Is Locked In a Closet

**A post I saw on the interwebs inspired this. Oh and thanks to the reviewers, favoriters and alerters! Let's say Lin and Tenzin are 17 and 18  
"In which Aang is locked in a closet"**

Lin and Tenzin were laying on Tenzin's bed, kissing, Tenzin's hands were roaming her body and her arms were around his neck. They had the whole house to themselves, only the air acolytes were on the island. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Tenzin? Are you in there? Why is the door locked!" Aang said on the other side of the door. Lin gasped and glared at Tenzin.

"I told you we should've done this at my house!"

"And risk being caught by your crazy mother? Are you insane? Whatever punishment my father gives us will be way less harsh than your mother!"

"Well I can't risk him telling her!" Lin stood up and ran in the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding!" During this time Aang had found his extra key to Tenzin's room and unlocked the door, he walked in and raised his eyebrows.

"Uh… hey dad"

"Hello Tenzin. Where's Lin hiding?"

"W-what? What are you talking about! Lin isn't here…" Aang chuckled.

"Right… Is she in the closet?" Aang asked and started walking towards the closet.

"N-no! She's not here!" Aang opened the closet door and found Lin smiling nervously at him.

"Uncle Aang! Hi! Funny seeing you here!" Aang sighed.

"What are you doing in there Lin?"

"Um… Waiting for the ferry?" Tenzin slapped his hand against his face.

"Is that so? I don't think I believe you"

"Wha- You don't believe me? Well, then by all means" Lin stepped out of the closet. "See for yourself" Aang laughed stepped into the closet, Lin smiled then she slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Hey!" Aang yelled. Lin ran over to Tenzin, kissed him on the lips and jumped out of the window.

"Why didn't I do this in the first place?" She muttered to herself.

"My girlfriend is crazy" Tenzin said quietly while Aang continued to bang on the closet door.

**Hooray for random short drabble type thingies? The next chapter will be a continuation of the pro-bending.**


	11. In Which Is Pro Bended

**Greetings! Thanks to all the reviewers/alerters/favoriters! Apologies for the delay! But today you'll probably get lots of new chapters, and without further ado, I give you, Pro-bending part three. In this chapter they actually you know… pro-bend. Someone please tell me if the title is proper English  
"In Which is Pro-bended"**

Kya, Lin and Ursa were on Air Temple Island, their first pro-bending match would begin in an hour and they were all set, there was just the matter of lying to their parents. They'd agreed that Ursa would do the lying seeing as though Toph was there, Lin was a horrible liar and Kya just wasn't as good as Ursa.  
"We're gonna go into town for a little while okay?" Ursa said simply.

"Hold on, just what are you three going to do there?" Zuko asked.

"Teenage stuff daddy, you wouldn't understand" The other adults laughed while Zuko fumed.

"I was once a teenager too you know!" He yelled. The girls were already half way to the ferry when Tenzin, Bumi and Iroh stopped them.

"Where are you guys going?" Tenzin asked.

"Out" Kya said.

"To do what?" Bumi inquired.

"Girl stuff!" Kya replied angrily.

"I think you're lying!" Iroh said.

"Let's just tell them the truth, they're not gonna tell out parents" Lin said while eying Tenzin "_Right_ Tenzin?"

"Depends on what it is you're doing!"

"Quiet baldy! 'Course we won't tell, now where are you going?" Bumi insisted.

"We're gonna go pro-bend" Ursa told them.

"Mom and dad said that wasn't allowed!" Tenzin said.

"Yeah, but they're not gonna find out" Kya spoke trough clenched teeth.

"Relax, we won't tell. We are, however, gonna see this match" Bumi said.

"You guys are _so_ gonna get your butts kicked" Iroh laughed, Lin slapped the back of his head. Soon, the six of them were on the ferry, arriving at Republic City. Bumi jumped out before the boat reached the deck which got Tenzin yelling and Lin laughing, Kya shut them up and dragged Lin and Ursa to the arena with the boys walking behind them. When they arrived Kya turned to them.

"Alright, you three go find seats and _try_ to act normal, we're going to change"

"No promises on the acting normal" Bumi said. Ursa giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Bye Boom-Boom"

"Bye babe, good luck" Tenzin walked up to Lin and cleared his throat.

"I'd um… like to wish you good luck as well… Lin" He said while blushing.

"Right, you gonna kiss me or not?" Tenzin was as red as a tomato now.

"Uh, I well… I um…"

"I'll take that as a yes" She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her height, then planted her lips on his. Kya wiggled her eyebrows at Ursa and Bumi whistled whilst Iroh looked grossed out.

"Bye bye" Lin said and walked inside with Ursa and Kya behind her. Kya was about to say something before Lin muttered; 'Not a word' the other two giggled and continued down the hall.

Xx

When inside the boys looked for a place to sit, the place was packed but Bumi spotted a few seats.  
"And look at that, right next to cute girls!"

"…Don't you have a girlfriend?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Let's still go sit by them!" Iroh said. Once there Bumi wiggled his eyebrows at the girls, they looked at him with a disgusted face and walked away.

"Nice going Bumi" Iroh muttered.

Xx

"I still think we should have helmets!" Kya said.

"Ugh no way, I can't risk getting helmet hair on this beautiful piece of art!" Ursa said while flipping her hair.

"So your hair is art now?" Lin asked.

"My hair has always been art!" Lin and Kya laughed while Ursa stared at herself in the mirror.

"My parents did a good job, a really good job" She said, this only made Kya and Lin laugh harder.

"Guys let's go!" Kya said. They walked onto the platform and it started to rise.

"Presenting; the Flying Lemurs!" The announcer said, the crowd cheered, Bumi could be heard over all of the other people "Versus, the Armadillo Bears!" again the crowd cheered, this time Bumi could be heard booing. The girls got into their fighting stances and the referee blew his whistle.

"Ladies and gentlemen what a turnout! Seems like people are really going crazy for this new all girls pro-bending team!" The crowd cheered more.

The earth bender threw a few discs to all three of the girls, Lin and Ursa dodged them but it hit Kya in her stomach and sent her to the second zone. This time, Lin shot discs at the fire bender, who was attacking Ursa, and the earth bender, he noticed it and dodged but the fire bender had been too busy to notice and had gotten knocked all the way to the third zone.

"Ha!" Bumi yelled. "Take that loser! That's my Linny!"

Ursa and the water bender were going head to head now, Ursa kept dodging his attacks but he didn't stop, which was just what she needed. Soon, he'd tire himself out and Ursa would have the perfect opportunity to knock him out. Kya had managed to knock the fire bender out of the ring. By now the water bender had gotten tired of attacking and Ursa made her move, throwing him off of the ring.

"Yeah!" Bumi cheered. "Go Ursa!"

"That's my sister!" Iroh yelled. Tenzin just sat next to them looking bored out of his mind, not that he was really paying attention to what was happening.

The referee blew his whistle, time was up.

"Flying Lemurs win the first round!" He yelled. The earth bender, who was the only one still in the ring, threw his helmet on the ground and cursed at his team mates who returned.

"Ladies and gentlemen that was amazing! The first round goes to the Flying Lemus, will they win the next round? Or will they be brutally defeated?"

The second round begun and the earth bender was mad, I mean he was seriously angry, he threw discs as hard as he could towards all three of the girls, Lin punched all the ones that came her way except for one that her leg, knocking her to the second zone, Kya dodged most of them but one managed to hit her in the stomach and nearly knocked her to the second zone but she kept her stance, Ursa couldn't block them as well as the others, she got hit in the shoulder twice and landed in the third zone. She'd definitely need a healing session with Kya later.

"The Armadillo Bears' Sut" The earth bender "is on a rampage! He's managed to hit all three of the Flying Lemurs!" The announcer exclaimed.

From the third zone Ursa tried attacking the other fire bender (Lee, what an original name) but the pain in her shoulder was too much.

"Are you okay?" Kya yelled while trying to fight off both Sut and the water bender (Taro)

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Ursa yelled back. Lin threw four discs at Lee and he could only dodge one of them, he attacked her and she avoided it, she shot more discs at him and he was knocked out of the ring. Ursa tried to fire bend again and succeeded, she caught Taro by surprise and knocked him to the third zone. Taro made a water whip and knocked Lin out of the ring. Sut attacked Ursa again, she was knocked out of the ring. Bumi could be heard booing loudly. The referee blew his whistle again, signaling that the second round was over.

"The Armadillo Bears win round two! This next round will be exciting folks!"

Now the girls were angry too. They mentally agreed to take Sut out first. At the same time the three of them attacked Sut, but he was fast, only being hit once by Kya, he was knocked to the second zone. Lee and Taro both aimed for Kya. A water whip hit her left side and fire hit her other. She was knocked to the third zone. Ursa bended at Taro and knocked him out of the ring. Lin and Sut were attacking each other like crazy, neither showing mercy for the other while Kya and Ursa attacked Lee. He soon joined Taro in the water. Now it was just Sut and the girls.

Sut growled. He threw discs at each of them but they knew it was coming and dodged. He glared at them. Lin threw discs at him, he broke them. This time he only attacked Kya and Ursa.

"Huh? Why isn't he attacking Lin?" Bumi asked. From the look on Lin's face she was wondering the same thing. Suddenly, Sut stopped attacking Kya and Ursa, then as hard as he could he threw a disc towards Lin. Towards her head. Lin was nearly knocked out of the ring. Her head was bleeding and her arm was dangling off the side of the ring.

"LIN!" Tenzin, who had suddenly started paying attention, yelled. Kya was at Lin's side immediately. Ursa turned to look at them and got hit in her back by Sut, also bringing her to the third zone. The referee blew his whistle.

"FOUL!" He yelled. Sut was disqualified for hitting Lin's head. The girls won by default.

"Now see, if we had helmets…"

"Really Kya? Now? _Really?_" Lin muttered.

"Sorry…"

"We are _so_ getting helmets" Lin said, grabbing the bleeding side of her face. "Ow…"

"But helmet hair!" Ursa yelled.

"But _brain damage!_" Lin yelled back.

"…Good point" The girls went to the changing room and Ursa started cleaning up Lin's wound with her good arm while Kya worked on the other. The boys rushed in, all of them yelling.

"That was so cool! You were all like _fwoosh_ and he was all like _ahh-_" Iroh said.

"Are you okay how's your head oh spirits I told you this wasn't a good idea! You're bleeding and you're probably in so much pain-" Tenzin.

"And then you were all like _bam_ and they were like _nooo_!" Iroh continued.

"How's your arm?" Bumi asked Ursa. "And your head?" He asked Lin, he turned to Kya "And your… Uh… I don't think you really got that hurt" Kya _hmpfd _continued working on Ursa's arm.

Their next match would be in a week. During that time Lin was treated like a princess by Tenzin. He refused to let her walk, always carrying her everywhere, he fed her, he did everything for her and at first it made her angry but later she didn't mind so much, he was being really sweet afterall. It was a bit hard to explain to their parents where all the injuries had come from. ("We uh… got in a fight?) Toph of course knew right away that they were lying, but she chose not to say anything until this blew up in their faces.

**Now, I'm still contemplating whether Iroh should be renamed to Hakoda and be Sokka and Suki's (Who are not together anymore) son, he'd the same age as Tenzin and Lin's step brother… So tell me what you think about that. Hope it was worth the wait.  
**


End file.
